totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Pairings
This page is for the pairings, and shipping names involved in Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds. Also being addressed are the known pairings that Kobold Necromancer has mentioned or written about, and of course, the crazy pairings that are hinted or teased over. Official Couples The following have officially hooked up as far as TDI and TDC are concerned, and also couples that TKN has assured will happen or have happened. This is to be updated as the show goes on. (Currently on Challenge 13.) *Gwen and Trent (Gwent) *Gwen and Duncan (Dwen/ Gwuncan) *Leshawna and Harold (Leshold) *Bridgette and Geoff (Gidgette) *Tyler and Lindsay (Tysay) *Katie and Noah (Notie) *Beth and Justin (Justeth) *Heather and Ezekiel (Heathekiel) *Cody and Eva (Codeva) *Joel and Hannah (Joannah) *Yoshi and Daisy (Daishi) *Jasmine and Howard (Jasward) *Billy and Emily *Sebastian and Sakaki (Sebaki) (Unofficial yet in the story, but KN has assured it will happen.) Trivia *Of all the current official pairings, eight of them are interracial (Courtney and Duncan, Leshawna and Harold, Katie and Noah, Beth and Justin, Heather and Ezekiel, Yoshi and Daisy, Jasmine and Howard and Sebastian and Sakaki), while only the four remaining are formed by people of the same race (Gwen and Trent, Bridgette and Geoff, Tyler and Lindsay and Hannah and Joel). **Incidentally, all of the same-race couples are white. Gallery Noah katie.jpg|Katie and Noah. Harold leshawna.PNG|Harold and Leshawna. Geoff and Bridgette.png|Bridgette and Geoff. LindsayTyler01.jpg|Lindsay and Tyler. Gwen trent.png|Gwen and Trent. ThumbnailCAC4SSYM.jpg|Courtney and Duncan. Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Ezekiel and Heather. Joel Hannah.png|Hannah and Joel. Yoshi Daisy.png|Daisy and Yoshi. Betin.jpg|Beth and Justin, by xXBloodPaperXx Heathekiel.jpg|hather and Ezekiel Hosmine.jpg|Jasmine and Howard, by xXBloodPaperXx Joannah.jpg|Hannah and Joel, by xXBloodPaperXx Notie.jpg|Katie and Noah by xXBloodPaperXx Yoisy.jpg|Daisy and Yoshi, by xXBloodPaperXx Sebaki.jpg|Sakaki and Sebastian Unofficial Couples The following couples have not officially hooked up, and thus need more proof before they are listed as official; however, there has been enough interaction to prove that they can be a couple in the future. *Alfred and Mandy (Alfandy) *Valerie and Zachary (Vachary) *Sadie and Zachary (Sachary) *Alejandro and Sandra (Alejandra) *Clive and Belinda (Clivinda) 1.jpg|The Anita-Cody-Eva comic that is based off of the Love Triangle. Clinda.jpg|Clinda, drawn by xXBloodPaperXx Anody.jpg|Anita with Cody, by xXBloodPaperXx Cova.jpg|Cody and Eva, by xXBloodPaperXx Malfred.jpg|Mandy and Alfred, by xXBloodPaperXx Valchary.jpg|Valerie with Zachary Broke Up The following have broken up. They may or may not come back together, but are currently apart. *Owen and Izzy (Ozzy) Ship Sank The following couples have officially said they would not hook up, by the story and/or TKN. *Gwen and Duncan (DunGwen) *Gwen and Anyone Else (Assurance from TKN) *Trent and Anyone Else (Assurance from TKN) *Howard and Belinda (Belward) *Crystal and Xander (Xanstal) *Carol and Billy (Carilly) *Anita and Rodney (Rodita, and also a precocious crush) *Colin and Crystal (Crystolin) *Alfred and Izzy (Alfizzy) *Cody and Anita (Codita) Yaoi/Yuri Teases Romantic innuendo between characters of the same gender. *Ezekiel and Tyler (Tyzeke) *Noah and Cody (NoCo) *Bridgette and Gwen (Gwidgette) *Izzy and Mandy (Mizzy) *Mandy and Hannah (Mannah) *Courtney and Gwen (Courn) Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|Noah and Cody (NoCo!). Tdi-fan service.jpg|Bridgette and Gwen. Hannah Mandy Kiss.jpg|Hannah and Mandy. Izzy Mandy Alfred.png|Izzy and Mandy. Others Couples that do not fit in any of the other categories. *Cody and Sierra (Coderra) Gallery CodySierraTDTWPose1.png|Cody and Sierra. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships